


Travelling Soldier

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short an' sweet love story based on the song by Dixie Chicks. Dean/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were twenty two the first time they met. She was working at a run down diner which her parents owned and he was passing through town, travelling with his father and brother. He was getting tired of the constant bickering between his companions and needed some time to himself, so he found himself a quiet booth in a diner in the middle of nowhere.

She'd spotted him the second he walked through the door; it was too quiet most days to not notice everyone who walked into their diner. He was a handsome man with beautiful green eyes and she'd bet that his smile could make any girl drop her panties for him. It was just a shame that the smile seemed to be hidden by problems which were very obvious on his troubled features.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm the nerves she could feel bubbling in her stomach at the idea of talking to such a handsome guy, she grabbed the coffee pot and made her way over to him.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her arrival until she cleared her throat in a anxious manner. He looked up and couldn't help but smile at the young girl, despite the problems he was having. She was a pretty one; real sweet looking with a bow on a clip in her hair, holding her bangs out of her eyes. "Hey," He greeted her, his eyes dropping to her name tag. "Lila."

She gave him a nervous smile and hoped that her voice sounded confident. "Coffee?" She asked him.

He tried to keep the smile on his face but he couldn't manage it. "Yeah, thanks," He nodded, his attention going to a satchel of salt he was fiddling with in his hands.

She poured him a cup before frowning, not liking the sad expression on his face. "Anything else I can get you?" She questioned politely.

He seemed to consider his words before answering with, "Company?" He said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "I could do with the distraction."

She bit her lip, wanting badly to talk to this handsome stranger but knowing that her father would go mad if he found out that she was talking to guyys instead of working like she was supposed to. "I-" She paused, letting out a sad sigh. "-I can't, my Dad would go mad." She told him, laughing slightly to lighten the mood.

He gave her a sad, lop-sided smile and waved her off. "It's alright." He assured her, his attention going back to the pack of salt.

She immediately felt bad, nervously biting at the inside of her cheek, and before she could stop herself, she said, "My shift finishes in a hour." as she fiddled with the sleeve of her other hand which was holding the coffee pot. "I know somewhere-" She didn't even get to finish before he cut her off.

He smiled, grateful. "Sounds great."

Her belly filled with butterflies.

Her shift couldn't finish quick enough, and when it did, they were already out of the door and heading to his car. He held her door open for her like a gentleman and once she was inside, he closed it while she strapped herself in.

She directed him to the pier, which was about a half hour drive away. In the car they laughed, and joked, and they both wondered how they could enjoy the company of a stranger so much.

They found a nice little spot and sat down, their shoulders brushing against each other. She had learnt that his name was Dean, and he had a brother called Sam who was a few years younger than him and determined to go to college despite their Dad's wishes for him to be involved in their family business.

"So, what do you do?" She questioned him, breaking the silence.

He looked over at her, staring at her for a few moments before answering. "Would you believe me if I told you I was a hero?"

She smiled at him, amused. "What are you? A soldier?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and staring a head of him. "Yeah, somethin' like that." It was silent for a moment before he looked down at his watch and sighed. "I've got to get going soon." He sounded reluctant. "Can I ask you somethin'?" He questioned, glancing at her.

She looked over at him, curious. "Sure."

"I know you're probably seein' someone but-"

She smiled and her cheeks turned red as she blushed and cut him off. "Uh, no," She shook her head, looking at him shyly. "I'm not seein' anyone."

He nodded, trying to look casual. "I just thought...Maybe you'd want my number?" He mentioned nonchalantly. "Ya know, we can text...While I'm away."

She grinned, looking into his eyes. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she knew Dean would already be gone. He told her the night before that he had to get back and pack his things since they would be leaving in the morning but she couldn't help but hope that he might walk through that door again.

She'd given him a kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off home and he gave her a heartbreaking smile, making the lecture she got off of her Dad for being out late when she had work the next morning, worth it.

She watched the door to the diner all day but there was no sign of him. It made her sad but she was soon cheered up when he sent her a text later that evening, telling her that they had found another motel and had barely been in it five seconds before Sam and John had started arguing again.

And then he told her something that made her heart skip a beat; he told her that he wished he had her there to take his mind off of it again.

That night, they stayed on the phone until the sun starting rising.

 It took her a full three weeks before she realised that she was completely in love with him, and it broke her heart whenever she would ask him when she would see him again, and he would always tell her the same thing, "In my dreams."

The "In my dreams." reply wasn't what hurt her; in fact, it was a very cute thing to say and made her want to squeal like a school girl. It was what it stood for that hurt. It mean that he didn't have a proper answer for her. He didn't know when he would see her next.

The girls working in the diner with her had started noticing her behaviour. They questioned her a lot, asking her what was wrong, what happened to the bubbily girl they used to know? But she didn't have a answer for them.

Well, not one that she wanted them to know anyway. Truthfully, she knew what was wrong with her.

A green eyed boy had come into town, stole her heart and left with it the next day. It just took her a while to realise it.

It didn't take them that long to figure out what was wrong with her though. Woman's intuition and everything.

"Just forget about him," Mandy told her, playfully nudging her. "You can't put all your eggs in one basket, hon. Especially when you don't even know where that basket is."

Lila wanted to scream at her. Tell her she didn't know what she was talking about; she knew nothing about true love but she thought better of it.

She couldn't be asked to deal with the whole, "You're young! You don't even know what love is. Concentrate on your career, blah, blah, blah."

If it wasn't love, then why did her palms get sweaty whenever she saw his name on her caller ID? Why did his voice send shivers down her body, and his sweet words make her heart skip a beat?

Why did she want to cry when she knew he was sad?

Why did she feel like her whole life was on hold until she saw him again?

If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

It had been a few days since Dean had called her and she was starting to get worried; worried that he was hurt, or maybe even avoiding her. She was getting anxious.

So when she got a call off him that evening, it felt like her whole world brightened.

"Dean," Lila grinned, her heart fluttering in her chest as she held her phone to her ear. "How's everything going?"

" _Better now,"_  He replied, sounding like he was also smiling. " _How 'bout your end?"_

She let out a breath, falling back against her bed as she closed her eyes and continued to smile. " _A lot_ better _._ "

Screw those women at the diner; she knew that she was more than definitely in love with this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Lila was leaning against the counter at work while concentrating on a crossword puzzle. She hadn't heard from Dean since last night and he told her it was because he would be busy driving. He didn't tell her where and she didn't ask; she'd learnt that he was very private about his 'family business' and she didn't wanna push him.

It wasn't the first time they didn't get to speak and she wasn't as worried as she used to be. She knew he would drop her a text as soon as he had the time to.

Except this time, it went on longer than she expected it to.

Days turned into weeks which turned into another month and she was getting anxious. She'd tried calling him but there wasn't any answer and she was starting to think that he had gotten tired of her.

Until she woke up one morning and there was a text on her phone from a unknown number. It read ' _See you in a few hours'_.

She figured that it was just a wrong number and ignored it as she went along with her normal routine.

It was about three o-clock in the after noon when Mandy ran out into the kitchen, where Lila was washing dishes. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed, making Lila laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned, amusement swirling in her eyes.

Mandy took a deep breath before leaning back against the counter, looking as if she needed the support. Her face had a dreamy look to it. "There's this guy," She sighed, holding a hand over her heart. "He's so handsome. If only I was ten years younger."

Lila smiled over at her while removing her hands from the sink and drying them on a towel. "That hot, huh?" She teased.

Mandy nodded furiously. "He's  _built_ , with sandy blonde hair and the most  _gorgeous_  green eyes I've  _ever_  seen." She babbled before she sighed again, dreamily.

Lila's eyes widened and her heart stopped in her chest. It couldn't be...Could it?

Nervously, she made her way out into the diner and peeked her head around the corner, her eyes examining the booths. The majority of them were empty except three of them. One held a little family, looking as if they were coming back from holiday, the other held a cute little elderly couple who were holding hands and smiling shyly.

And the third...She inhaled sharply through her mouth when she spotted him.

She couldn't believe her eyes; it was actually him! That's who must have sent her that text this morning.

She felt her palms go sweaty and butterflies flutter in her belly as she carefully grabbed the coffee pot off the counter and made her way over to him.

He didn't noticed her approach, too busy looking over the menu.

As confident as she could, she asked him, "Is there anything I can get you?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice and a smirk played on his lips when he spotted her. "Company?" He answered, laying down the menu and folding his arms on the table as he leaned towards her. "I could do with the distraction."

She grinned, thankful that it wasn't awkward and it was almost as if they hadn't spend a day away from each other. "Give me ten minutes?" She asked him, biting her lip. "I'll see if I can get Mandy to cover for me."

They spent the next four hours talking in the same booth he sat in last time. Mandy said that she would cover for her but she had to stay in the diner just in case Lila's Ma or Pa dropped by. That way they could say she was just taking a break instead of slacking off work.

Mandy couldn't believe it when Lila had told her that this was the person she had been texting for the past two months, and suddenly it was almost as if Mandy understood why she hadn't been herself while she was missing him.

Sitting at the booth, they leaned towards each other, arms on the table as they engaged in conversation. They talked about what they had been doing while Dean was away, telling each other funny stories, and even sad ones. It was so easy for her to open up to him.

"So," She started, looking down at her glass as she played with the straw in her milkshake. "You weren't answering your phone. I was worried." She admitted, unable to look at him.

He didn't like that and reached across the table, gently using his knuckle to nudge her chin up. "My cell broke," He admitted. "Only just brought a new one today."

Realisation filled her and she nodded, relieved. "Right."

From the way he was looking at her, with what looked like love and adoration in his eyes, how could she think that he was ignoring her?


	4. Chapter 4

As the years went by, Dean seemed to get busier, and the visits weren't as regular. At first, he would drop by every few weeks to a month but it slowly got further apart until it was about every six months.

It didn't matter to her though. She was happy to wait for him; good, handsome and sweet guys like him didn't come around very often and there was no one else that even compared to him in her eyes.

The third time he had visited her, she'd slept with him. She was twenty three years old by then and he was a few months off of twenty four. He'd surprised her with a visit one night and they went to sit down by the pier until the early hours of the morning, then they went back to his motel and made love until the afternoon.

It wasn't meant to happen; they didn't plan it. One minute she was telling him about her sister finally having her baby, and he just couldn't resist the temptation. The soft smile on her lips as she spoke of her niece fondly did something to his heart, and he couldn't stop himself from lifting a hand to her face and guiding her lips to his own.

His mouth was warm and moist. His lips soft and gentle. Her toes tingled at the feeling and her heart swelled in her chest. Her arms made their way around his broad shoulders and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

Kisses were shared as they made their way back to his room. He treasured her body once he had removed her clothes, kissing every inch and tickling her with his lips. She was so happy, so in love that she could of cried. It was so perfect; he made her feel perfect.

Their lips brushed softly against each other when he started moving inside her, making her toes curl as her legs wrapped around his waist. He didn't rush it, keeping his tempo slow and intense.

He'd brought her to ecstasy at least three times before he finally let himself go a hour later. She was breathless, laying on her back with a big smile on her face and he couldn't help but mirror her.

When the light started shining through the curtains, highlighting her body for his hungry eyes, he couldn't help but lavish her all over again.

They'd stayed in the motel until the next day. He told her how his Dad was keeping them busy since his brother finally packed his bags and went to college like he had always planned. Things were strained between them, he'd told her, and his Father had basically kicked Sammy out of their lives.

She spent the last few hours they had together holding him.

Three weeks later they were once again on the phone. He was stressed because of his brother no longer being around and his Dad seemed to be jumping from job to job, keeping them both busy.

She didn't exactly know what these 'jobs' were, and she didn't ask either.

" _You make it easier,"_ He admitted to her nervously. " _When I remember the day I met you n' we went n' sat at that pier..."_ He chuckled at himself. " _Damn, I sound like somethin' straight out of a chick-flick, don't I?"_ He cleared his throat before continuing. " _I don't usually give girls my number but there was somethin' about your smile..."_ he confessed. " _Jus' couldn't bare the thought of not seein' it again."_

Her heart skipped a beat and the butterflies were back. "Me too, Dean," She replied softly. "Me too."

He sighed suddenly. " _I don't know if I should be tellin' you this but...I think you could be the one."_

She didn't stop smiling for the next month.

When they were twenty-six years old, the phone call he gave her had broken her heart.

" _My Dad's missing,"_  He told her hoarsely.  _"I-I gotta get Sammy from college, n' I don't think he's gonna be too happy 'bout that."_  He chuckled humourlessly.

Lila frowned. "Wouldn't he wanna help you find your Dad?"

He sighed. " _I hope so, Lila."_  He paused for a moment before clearing his throat.  _"Look, I don't know how long this thing is gonna take and I don't want you worrin' but..."_  He trailed off before clearing his throat again.  _"I don't think I'm gonna be able to call you for a while."_

She'd told him that she'd understood, and he'd told her that he was sorry.

She didn't know that it would be three years until she heard from him again. He didn't want it to be that long but things were getting too dangerous. He didn't want to risk talking to her with Yellow eyes still alive, especially after he killed Sammy's girlfriend.

He wanted so badly to talk to her after their father's death but they hadn't managed to kill YED yet so he held back. He played their moments together in his head when things got hard, and it just about got him through it.

When he sold his soul for Sammy though...He knew he couldn't see her. He figured that she would have been over him by then, probably moved on with a man of her own and he didn't want to complicate things for her by turning up on her doorstep. So he stayed away until the day before his deal was up.

He'd sat outside of her house, desperate to see her one last time before his fate came and took him away. A sad smile lifted his lips when he spotted her leaving the diner but at the same time, his heart broke.

She looked so lost and sad; nothing like the girl he used to know and he knew it was probably his fault.

He didn't go and say hello to her. He'd be dead soon and he didn't want her to have to suffer any more than she'd already had to because of him.

Twenty-four hours later, when the hell hounds were ripping his flesh apart, she was the last thought in his head before everything went black.

The next day, she got a visit from Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

She never stopped loving him, or thinking of him. The ladies she worked with couldn't understand why she held onto a man who hadn't been in contact with her for three years.

" _Let him go already,"_  Mandy told her often. " _You're too young to be waitin' around for him; go out and have fun!"_

She just ignored her. No one seemed to understand this connection between her and Dean and she couldn't be bothered to try and explain it again.

Lila never really lost hope that he would come back. Sure, she had her moments of doubt but something in her heart always told her to hold on, and she did.

Not once did she go on a date and she turned every guy down who would even look in her direction. In her mind, she was a taken woman and no man was about to change that, even if her hero wasn't around.

She wasn't a idiot. She had figured out a long time ago that whatever Dean's family business was, it was dangerous. Whenever they slept together she saw the scars and bruises inflicted upon his body.

Some people might be scared of it, thinking that he was bad news; a professional hit man or thief but she knew different. Whatever Dean was doing, he was doing it for good instead of bad.

It was taking it's toll on her though, not hearing from him. Everyday a little part of her seemed to disappear and she didn't know how to stop it. The only thing that would make her whole again was seeing him.

All day she'd had a bad feeling. Just something in her gut telling her that something wasn't right, something had gone wrong. It made her look over her shoulder and the hairs on her arms stand up.

Rooms felt cold and she felt uneasy but she couldn't explain why.

It wasn't until she was closing up the diner and a tall, handsome man with messy brown hair entered, asking if her name was Lila that she finally knew what was bothering her.

"My name's Sam," He told her, his eyes red and his voice pained. "I'm-"

She cut him off, her heart pounding in her chest. "Dean's brother." She said blankly. If he was here, and Dean wasn't, something real bad had happened.

He nodded slightly, looking as if the movement took more energy than he had left. "It's not good." He croaked, tears appearing in his eyes.

Before she could stop it, her bottom lip was trembling. "No," She shook her head in denial. "He can't be-"

"He is." He replied, his voice breaking. A tear ran down his cheek as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

The two strangers came together, holding each other as they cried over the fallen hero. In that moment, they had more in common than anyone they knew and it was enough to create a bond of friendship neither of them would ever forget.

It took them a few hours to calm their sobs and become stable enough to talk to each other. They sat in the same booth her and Dean always sat at. It was the closest she would ever get to Dean again.

"It took him a year before he even told me about you," Sam told her, chuckling wetly. "He kept havin' these nightmares and he finally told me that they were about a pretty girl he'd fallen for."

A tear fell from her eye and she held in a sob as she wiped it away. "God," She whimpered pathetically, the pain too much for her to handle.

"My girlfriend, Jess, she, uh, died." He cleared his throat. "By this...man," He knew that she didn't know about hunting and picked his words carefully. "And Dean was worried that the same man would find you."

She took a deep breath. "Is that what you do?" She questioned, her arms hugging her legs to her chest. "Go after murderers?"

Sam nodded. "Somethin' like that." He answered her, running a hand through his hair. "It's why he didn' talk to you; was worried they'd find out who you were n' come after you."

Her eyes fell closed and she leaned her head back against the seat. "That makes sense."

"He..He really loved you, ya know."

She couldn't hold in the sob this time. "I loved him too."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam cleared up a lot of her questions. He'd told her that Dean was going to come back after the man was dead but once he was...he couldn't because he found out he only had a year to live, and he didn't want to come back to her only to have to tell her he was going to die.

She'd asked him what it was, and he replied quickly with, "Cancer."

She wanted to know if he had suffered and Sam told her no, although she was pretty sure that he was lying because of the look in his eye but she was grateful that he tried to offer her some comfort.

He told her that Dean hadn't wanted him to come here because he didn't want her to hurt but Sam couldn't leave the poor girl wondering where her knight in shining armor was. He told her that he didn't think it would be fair and if it was him, he'd want to know so he gave her the same respect.

She gave him a watery smile and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

He stayed for a two weeks, not bothering with a motel since she had her own house with a spare bedroom. They became good friends and it was nice having someone to talk to Dean about.

The people she worked with were supportive but it wasn't the same. They didn't understand the same way Sam did. They didn't cry with her when she couldn't hold in it any more because they didn't know him.

When she was around them, she was on her own but when she was with Sam...It provided some comfort knowing that she wasn't suffering on her alone.

As much as she liked Sam, she was also suspicious of him. She often found him reading strange books that he would quickly hide when she entered the room. It was starting to bug her, especially when she saw the unusual symbols on the front, telling her that it wasn't a normal book for some light reading.

She managed to get her hands on one of them one day. He'd fallen asleep on the couch while she was at work and she went to cover him up with a blanket when she noticed it on the floor, having fallen out of his hand.

She'd picked it up and her eyes widened as she scanned through the pages. The majority of it was written in Latin and the pages had strange drawings of creatures that only nightmares could think of.

When she questioned him about it the next morning, he'd told her with a stutter that it was a hobby of his.

She didn't believe him.

So when he started going out more, dressed in a black suit, she'd followed him. Her parents had died in a car crash the year before, leaving her to run the diner which meant she could pick when she did and didn't work.

She saw him walk into a building, watching through the glass doors as he showed a man at a desk his I.D before they escorted him into a different room and she lost sight of him.

The next day, she found a whole box containing different kinds of I.D.

And the day after that, she followed him again and what she found scared the hell out of her.

He walked down a alley and within five seconds a man attacked him. She'd jumped out the car, not wanting to just stand by and watch. She didn't get far because she ended up stopping in her tracks when she saw Sam get the upper hand on the man and pin him against the wall.

He pulled a knife from his jacket and plunged it into the man's chest. Her eyes widened as she watched the man gasp and then he  _glowed_  like a several lightening bolts were running through his body before he fell limply to the floor.

She watched as Sam dusted off his suit before pocketing his knife. He must of seen her out of the corner of his eye and he glanced over at her, his own mouth falling open, mirroring hers.

"Oh, crap, Lila."

She couldn't understand the feeling that came over her but she guessed that it was shock. "Sam, what just happened?" She questioned, her eyes wide as she tried to register what she just saw.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Guess I got a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Once they got back to hers, and he told her everything, she never looked at the world the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a hard thing to take in. Monsters, the things she was afraid of as a kid, were real. Not only that but they had killed the man she loved, and he died horribly by the claws of a hell hound.

She listened closely as he told her about how they grew up as hunters with the goal of avenging their Mother's death but that was only the beginning because once Yellow eyes was dead, they had a new problem on their hands; Dean's crossroads deal.

He told her how hard he tried to get Dean out of it and how strong Dean was despite knowing that he only had a year left to live. She could tell that Sam was proud of him.

And at the end of his story, she sat there, staring at him in shock. Her brain was finding it difficult to register but she had no choice to believe him because of what she had witnessed. Why else would a man glow when he was stabbed? Sam explained to her that it wasn't a man. It was a demon and the glowing light was it dying.

He also told her how he was trying to find a way to bring Dean back.

As soon as it managed to sink in, the first words out of her mouth were, "I want to help."

He immediately shook his head. "No way. Dean wouldn't want that."

"Dean's not here." She croaked out. "Please, Sam?" She practically begged. "I can't just pretend that I know all this and not do anything about it."

He looked reluctant but eventually agreed. "Fine but only with research, alright?"

He didn't stick around after that. Turns out, the only reason he'd stayed with her this long is because there was a hunt near by and he had to take care of it because there was no way in hell Dean would forgive him if he knowingly left a demon alive which lived so close to Lila.

She was rarely at work. Instead, her time was spent burying herself into the new world she found herself in. Books become her new best friend; her hope of bringing Dean back to life.

She would research and if she found anything that could help, she would call Sam who would look into it. So far, none of it had worked and she found herself growing anxious, worried that nothing could pull Dean from the deepest pits of hell.

That was until he turned up on her doorstep, four months after his death.

Sam really, really regretted telling Dean that Lila had found out about the world of hunting, and not only that, but she had been helping him try and find a way to bring him back.

He didn't mean to; it just came out like word vomit and now he was having to sit through one of Dean's lectures.

"How  _could you_ , Sammy?" Dean growled, throwing his hands up. "I specifically asked you  _not_ to see her and what did you go and do?" He questioned angrily. "You _went_  to  _see_  her!"

"Dean-"

"I didn't want her involved in this!" He continued, his chest heaving. "Why'd you think I never told her, huh?!"

"Dude-"

"How could you of been  _dumb_  enough to let her catch you? I thought you were better than that, man!"

"Look, I'm-"

"I was tryin' to keep her safe! But  _no_ , you had to go in there and screw that up!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted, loudly. "Man, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" He told him guiltily. "I went to see her because I thought she deserved to know, alright?" He explained. "And I'm sorry that she caught me huntin' but I knew you wouldn't want me to leave a demon in the same town as her!"

Dean let out a breath, trying to calm himself. "How'd she take it, anyway?" He questioned, curiously, after a moment.

Sam shrugged. "Pretty good, actually."

"Huh." Dean responded thoughtfully.

It was silent for a moment before Sam spoke up. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"I'm still pissed at you," Dean warned him. "But, shoot."

Sam decided to ignore the first half. "Why are we still here?" He asked. "Why aren't we on the road, goin' to see her now you're back?"

It took them a full five minutes to pack their things and get on the road. Destination: Lila.


	8. Chapter 8

Her first thought was that she was dreaming and Dean Winchester wasn't really standing in her living room, claiming that angel's had brought him back from the dead.

Because shit that just didn't happen...did it?

But the more she thought about it, she didn't care because nothing else matter other than the fact that he  _was_  actually standing in her living room.

It took her a moment to recover before she was across the room and holding him like her life depended on it.

She cried, told him that she loved him, and that she never wanted him to go away again.

A single tear fell down his cheek as he repeated her words to her, telling her that he'll do his best.

They stood there, just holding each other for a good half hour before either of them moved, and when they did, it was so they could go into the bedroom and make love like it was the first time all over again.

It was almost as if they had never been away from each other. He still remembered all sensitive places, the best spots to nibble and suck, and the way she loved it when he did that thing with his tongue.

She remembered the way he would make that little noise in the back of his throat when she rode him at just the right pace, and how he  _really_  liked it when she slipped her hand between her legs, giving him a show.

In some ways, they had never really been apart because they were always in each others thoughts and hearts. They knew that somehow, no matter what, they would always end up in each others arms because it was simply where they belonged.

Once they were finished with their love making, they laid there and talked. She told him about what she had learned and as much as he hated it, he couldn't help but be impressed.

Some of the things she had learnt, he didn't even know and he'd been hunting since he could remember.

"Just promise me somethin'," He said to her, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear as they laid in bed, naked and facing each other on their sides.

She stared into his green eyes, thankful that after everything, she had the pleasure of seeing them again. "Anything." She whispered in reply, knowing that it was true because, honestly, she would do anything for him in that moment.

He smiled softly at her response and rested his hand against her cheek. "Don't ever put yourself in danger with what you know," He told her seriously. "Don't become a hunter; just stick with the books."

She nodded. "Okay," She breathed.

"The safe books," He quickly added. "No goin' near the ones with spells in. Never know what you're gonna unleash."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, Mom."

"And one more thing..."

"What's that?" She questioned curiously.

"You know you're coming with me, right?" He told her with a smirk.

A grin few on her face and she nodded. "Was already plannin' on it." She admitted. "Whether you liked it or not."

It wasn't going to be perfect. They were gonna go through a lot. The apocalypse, Sam losing his soul, Leviathans and a whole lot more but at least they would be going through it together and that was what was important.

Also, she couldn't help but be smug. Everyone told her that she needed to let Dean go and move on; she was just wasting her time waiting for a travelling solider to return home. It turns out, they were wrong. Very wrong.

Not a bad story to tell the Grand kids, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
